


El vació de la libertad

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boats, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: Sirius siempre deseo la libertad pero en el momento que la adquirió, noto que a pesar de ser libre, no era completamente feliz.  Su verdadera felicidad la había dejado atrás ¿como la recuperaría? ¿dejaría su libertad? ¿o regresaría con la persona que le hacia completamente feliz?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**_Todos deseamos ser libres,_ **

****

**_Todos deseamos romper esas cadenas que nos atan_ **

****

**_Pero una vez “libres” notamos que aquella libertad es vacía…._ **

****

**_Si no estás con aquella persona que…_ **

****

**_Por primera vez…._ **

****

**_Te hizo sentir así…_ **

****

**_Libre..._ **

 

El barco se ondeaba suavemente por los movimientos de las olas, los tripulantes salieron de sus camarotes expectantes de las órdenes de su capitán.

 

—Es domingo — Murmuró un hombre de cabello negro y largo  — ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que despertar temprano los domingos? — Chilló y bostezó.

 

—Si dormimos hasta tarde los domingos, ¿Quién haría el desayuno cuando despertaremos, Sirius? — Le preguntó Remus, a su compañero.

 

El hombre de cabello negro rodó los ojos y se puso su túnica roja con bordes doradas — Siempre tan cumplidos, la flota Gryffindor…

 

Alguien más rió.

 

 — ¡La mejor flota! — Gritó otro más con lentes.

 

—Cierra la boca, James — Sirius bostezó y miró sus zapatos — ¿Dónde está mi varita?

 

—¿Dónde la pusiste antes de dormir? — Preguntó Remus sonriente.

 

El hombre miró su almohada y metió su mano bajo ella.  


— Ya….ya la encontré.

 

—¿Ves? — Dijo Remus terminándose de vestir — Todo lo hallaras donde lo dejas.

 

—Pues aquella moneda de oro que se me perdió hace días no la he conseguido, Remus — Se quejó nuevamente el de cabello largo.

 

El ojimiel rodó los ojos.

—Subamos a cubierta — Dijo el hombre.

 

Los otros dos lo siguieron. Al subir, el trío se encontró con el anciano capitán observando el mar con una pequeña sonrisa ..

 

—Señor.. — Saludo Remus como siempre —¿Cómo se encuentra este día?

 

—Oh…. Excelente mi muchacho — Dijo sonriente el viejo de cabello blanco — ¿Y tú?

 

—Igual que usted, señor — Respondió Remus.

 

Dumbledore, así se apedillaba capitán, el cual observo a los otros dos.

 

 — James… Sirius ¿Y ustedes?

 

—Me encuentro bien, Señor.—Respondió Potter.

 

—Yo tengo sueño — Confesó sin vergüenza, Sirius.

 

Remus le dio un codazo.

 

 — Oye…. — Dijo y miró avergonzando al capitán Dumbledore.

 

El capitán rió.

 

 — Siempre hay tiempo para dormir, si Merlín lo desea hoy será un día tranquilo a pesar de que estemos cerca de las aguas de Slytherin.

 

Sirius abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 

 — ¿Qué? — Casi gritó.

 

—Que estamos cerca de las aguas de Slytherin, Sirius — Dijo el capitán con una sonrisa — Estamos cerca de tu casa.

 

El hombre asintió, miro el mar y casi sonrió.

 

  — Oh… Si, casa, si me consiguiera a mi madre este día me mataría por haber escapado — Rió él, fuerte — Mi padre….tal vez un fuerte regaño, y Se…. — No termino decir el nombre, apretó el camafeo que siempre llevaba con el — Creo que él sería el único que me recibiría con una sonrisa burlona.

 

—¿Quién? — Preguntó interesado Remus.

 

El hombre miró a Remus y negó. 

 

—Tal vez puedes verlo, nunca hay que perder la esperanza — Dijo Remus a pesar de no recibir respuesta de su amigo.

 

Sirius miro al ojimiel.

 

 — Eso sería un milagro — Dijo el hombre, mirando al mar con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

*************

 

Unas cuatro horas después, todo marchaba bien para la flota Gryffindor, cada uno de los soldados cumplía sus funciones, unos limpiaban la cubierta, otros se encontraban en cocina del barco, otros vigilando que se cumpliera todo y otros…..bueno, uno de ellos medio dormido en la cocina, junto con sus otros dos compañeros.

 

—¡Eh, Sirius! — Gritó James a su amigo — ¡Despierta!

 

El hombre pestañeó y bostezó.

 

 — ¿Merlín, que? — Murmuró molesto.

 

—Termina de pelar las papas — Dijo Remus cortando la piel de una — Hoy nos toca cocinar.

 

—Hoy nos toca cocinar  — Le corrigió este a su amigo — ¡¿Por qué carajos no consiguen elfos domésticos?!

 

—Llevas tres años diciendo lo mismo, Sirius — Expresó resignando James terminado de cortar una y agarrando otra — al capitán le gusta el trabajo de hombres, no de elfos.

 

Sirius rodó los ojos.

 

 — Pues un día de estos lo voy a envenenar.

 

—Si haces eso, te enviaran a Slytherin — le dijo Remus a su amigo — Y tú no quieres eso….

 

El hombre no dijo nada, apretó su collar y luego agarró las papas y comenzó a cortarlas, una por uno, más rápido que cada uno de sus amigos.

 

—Te quejas de pelarlas pero eres muy bueno en esto, Sirius.

 

Este termino de pelear la última que le correspondía.

 

 — Mi don, Mi maldición.

 

Los otros dos se rieron pero luego fueron callados por unos cuantos gritos que venían de la cubierta, los tres subieron apresurados.

 

 — ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto James a uno de sus compañeros.

 

—¡Hay un hombre…o mujer  en el agua! — Le dijo Charlie Weasley.

 

Sirius miro confundido al pelirrojo.

 

 — ¿Está vivo o viva? — Preguntó — ¿Qué hace alguien tan lejos de la costa?

 

Charlie se hincó de hombros.

 

 — No lo sé.

 

La tripulación se asomó, la persona se encontraba recostado sobre un pedazo de madera lo suficientemente grande para permitirle aquella acción.  Tenía una túnica gris, y su cabello era largo y negro.

 

—Joder… — Murmuraron algunos — ¡Alguien llame al capitán! ¡Necesitamos rescatar a la persona!

 

Peter, uno de los soldados pertenecientes al barco corrió hasta el camarote del capitán.

 

Sirius observó a la persona que se encontraba recostada sobre el pedazo de madera, le miró fijamente y se le hacía extrañamente familiar, le observo de pies a cabeza … Y su cerebro le dicto que era “él” pero su mente le dijo que era imposible…. Sí…lo era, pero cuando este tomo asiento sobre el pedazo de madera y miro a su dirección, todas las dudas se esfumaron.

 

—¿Severus? — Murmuró para sí, pero sus amigos le lograron escuchar.

 

—¿Ah? ¿Qué Sirius? — Dijo Remus al escuchar a su amigo hablar.

 

—Severus…. — Dijo esta vez seguro mirándolo — ¡SEVERUS! — Grito fuerte — ¡SEVERUS!

 

La persona sobre la madera le miró de nuevo, y alzó su mano, confirmándole a Sirius su temor.

 

El Gryffindor, con rapidez, se quitó su elegante túnica roja bordada con dorado, sus zapatos y media.

 

—¿Sirius? — Le llamo Remus confundió — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Conoces a esa persona?

 

Sirius no respondió nada, dio unos pasos atrás y se saltó la baranda cayendo con un clavado al mar.

 

—¡SIRIUS! — gritaron James y Remus.

 

El mencionado nadó rápido y experto hasta donde se encontraba su conocido, le agarró y nadó de regreso.

 

—¡Una escalera! — Gritó desde abajo el hombre.

 

En segundos agarraron una y la amarraron, para que este subiera.

 

—Sube tu primero — Le pidió Sirius al hombre — No subas tan rápido.

 

El hombre de pelo largo asintió, subió poco a poco y cuando termino, se tiró sobre el suelo de madera del barco.

 

 — Diría que tierra, pero sigo flotando en el mar.

 

Sirius subió sin ningún esfuerzo  y tomó asiento al lado del hombre.

 

 — Severus… — lo volteó.

 

Este le miró con sus ojos negros que Sirius recordaba y aquella piel pálida que siempre le gustó.

 

—Sabía que el mar daba alucinaciones… — Dijo Severus cerrando los ojos burlándose del otro hombre — pero esto me tomo por sorpresa.

 

Sirius rodó los ojos.

 

— Quítate la túnica, Severus — Le ordenó Sirius — puedes resfriarte.

 

Toda la tripulación Gryffindor miró al nuevo tripulante interesado.

 

 — ¿Quién es él, Sirius? — Preguntó Remus a su amigo.

 

Severus se quitó la túnica.

 

 — Dios mío…Pensé que moriría.

 

—Severus… ¿Qué hacías….? — Preguntó el hombre al otro.

 

Remus apretó las manos impaciente.

 

 — ¡Sirius! ¿Quién es él? — Preguntó, enojado.

 

El ojinegro observó al ojimiel.

 

 — Me presento….Soy Severus, Severus Tobías Black.

 

—¿Black? — Repitió James — Oh,.... es familiar tuyo.

 

Sirius asintió, pidió una varita y lanzó sobre Severus un hechizo de secado.

 

—¿Es hermano tuyo, Sirius? — Preguntó Remus al verlos, tenían cierto parecido.

—

No, No es mi hermano — Dijo Sirius observando a Severus — ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

Este negó.

 

—¿Tu primo entonces? — Dijo Charlie tratando de acertar.

 

Severus suspiró, aun se encontraba recostado sobre la cubierta. — ¿No lo saben, Sirius? — Preguntó a su compañero.

 

—Ellos nunca me preguntaron — Dijo sonriente el primer Black.

 

—¿Preguntar sobre qué? — Dijo impaciente Remus — ¿Sirius?

 

—¡Dios! ¡Cállense! — Gritó molesto Severus — ¡Me duele la cabeza!

 

Sirius alargó su mano y la posó sobre la frente de Severus.

 

 — ¿No tendrás fiebre? ¿No te pico nada, Sev?

 

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? — Chilló enojado.

 

El capitán Dumbledore se hizo un espacio entre los curiosos.

 

 — Oh…. ¿Se conocen? — Pregunto Dumbledore al Sirius.

 

Este asintió — Sí… él es Severus...

 

—Oh…Severus — Dumbledore sonrió — Sirius me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

 

Severus miró a Black — ¿Debo sentirme alagado? — Le preguntó.

 

Sirius rió un poco — Siempre, querido.

 

El ojinegro rodó los ojos y trató de ponerse de pie — Tengo el cuerpo entumecido — Dijo con malhumor  — Ayúdame, imbécil — Dijo estirando la mano hacia Sirius.

 

Este resopló, pero agarró la mano pálida y le ayudó a poner de pie — Oh, Severus, te daré algo de sopa ¿No lo sabes? ¡Me he vuelto un cocinero!

 

Severus rió un poco — ¿Es seguro comer?

 

Remus respiró impaciente y algo celoso por la cercanía de ambos — ¿Sirius? — Le llamó nuevamente — No nos has dicho…

 

—Dios….que fastidioso — Dijo Severus viéndolo — ¿Quieres saberlo? Sirius Black es mi marido, ¿Ahora te importaría dejar de joder?

 

—¿Qué? — Gritó Remus y los otros callaron sorprendidos — ¿Tu….tu marido?

 

Severus asintió — Si, mi marido, mi esposo, mi amante, mi compañero entre otros sinónimos que ahora no tengo el placer de recordar — Exclamó molesto por la insistencia — ¿Por qué? ¿Eres su novio aquí?

 

—¡Severus! — Dijo Sirius regañándolo, miro a Remus en modo de disculpa — Remus solamente es un amigo.

 

 

—Oh vale, entonces que deje de gritar, me duele la cabeza — le pidió a su esposo — Juro que más nunca me subiré a un barco.

 

Sirius suspiró.

 

 — Ya te conseguiré algo para dolor de cabeza — Le prometió — Vamos a mi camarote — Dijo agarrándolo por la cintura — Y luego me dirás como mierdas terminaste sobre un pedazo de madera.

 

—siempre has querido matar a Lucius— Murmuró Severus con los ojos cerrados. — Es culpa de él, Sirius.

 

Sirius rió.

 

 — Este será el año en Malfoy morirá  — El pelinegro miró a sus dos amigos — ¿Pueden….traer algo para él? — Pregunto.

 

James asintió y fue por algo con rapidez, Remus miró a la pareja y los siguió hasta el camarote que compartían.

 

—Recuéstate — Le ayudó Sirius a su esposo — Ya James te traerá algo para el dolor de cabeza.

 

Severus suspiró y miró a Sirius — Este día ha sido de locos — Estiró su mano pálida y acaricio la mejilla de su marido — Mira que encontrarte…

 

Sirius río ligeramente — Después de mi escape épico…. — Sonrió y entonces pellizcó a Severus — ¡Esto es por engañarme!

 

James entró con un frasco en la mano y se lo tendió a Sirius — Para su dolor de cabeza.

 

Sirius agarró el frasco y lo destapó — Tómalo, Severus.

 

El hombre pálido agarró el frasco y se lo llevó a la boca — Uhg…asqueroso — Dijo al probarlo — ¿Es que todo lo que tienen aquí sabe a mierda?

 

—¡Severus! — Le riñó nuevamente — ¿podrías parar de decir groserías?

 

 

—¿Quieres que sea un santo? — Preguntó ya algo aliviado Severus.

 

Sirius suspiró y miró a sus dos amigos — Es huraño pero con el tiempo le agarras cariño.

 

James asintió — ¿ De verdad están casados? — Preguntó sin evitarlo.

 

—Sí… — Respondió Sirius — Me casé con Severus cuando tenía veinte años.

 

—… tienes veinticinco — Dijo James a Sirius — Y tienes tres años con nosotros.

 

—Exacto — Dijo el Gryffindor viendo a Severus el cual había cerrado los ojos, se había dormido.

 

Remus miró al hombre dormido — ¿Cuántos años tiene él? — Preguntó — ¿Y por qué….por qué escapaste de Slytherin si estabas casado? ¿Por qué….Por qué él no está enojado contigo?

 

Sirius arrugo el rostro por el montón de preguntas.

 

 — Severus tiene veintitrés — Respondió Black, agarrando una manta para arroparlo —  En realidad cuando escape todo fue….confuso, yo siempre quise viajar, conocer el mundo, no quedarme estancado en la antigua y elegante Slytherin — Narró el hombre —  Ya conocía a Severus desde que nací o bueno, desde que el nació, nuestras madres son primas y siempre habituaba verlo aunque él y yo no hablábamos mucho.

 

Remus frunció el ceño.

 

 — ¿Entonces como…?— Preguntó.

 

—El padre de Severus lo había comprometido con Lucius Malfoy — Dijo el — El elegante y podrido en dinero Lucius Malfoy, el cual desde niño siempre .. Siempre estuvo enamorado de Severus, así que imagínate la felicidad del imbécil ese al saber que se casaría con su “príncipe”.

 

James rió.

 

 — Pero ellos no se casaron…. ¿Por qué?

 

—Los padres de mi prima Narcissa convencieron al padre de Malfoy que contrajera nupcias con ella <Que sería mejor>. Así que rompieron el compromiso con Severus, algo que no alegro para nada a Lucius el cual protesto a morir y en su fiesta de compromiso no dejo de mostrar su descontento.

 

 

—Oh…. — Dijo Remus viendo a Severus dormido — ¿Entonces comprometieron a tu primo contigo?

 

Sirius negó.

 

 —  Si y no, el día la fiesta de compromiso salí al jardín, estaba súper aburrido y encontré a Severus leyendo un libro, me acerque tras él y descubrí que el libro narraba todas los lugares fantásticos que existían en el mundo, quede sorprendido….Yo…nunca pensé que alguien también deseara lo mismo que yo así que cuando le pregunte si le gustaría ir a cada uno de esos lugares me dijo “No soy un persona de aventuras”. Me sentí realmente confundido pero entonces descubrí que a Severus le gustaba leer y disfrutar la narración del libro…No sé si me entiendan, imaginarlo pero no estar ahí…

 

Remus y James asintieron.

 

  — ¿Entonces……?

 

—Emocionado por mi descubrimiento al día siguiente de la fiesta me presente en la mansión de mi tía para a visitar a mi querido y adorado  y ahora favorito primito — Dijo burlón, y acarició el cabello del hombre dormido — Comencé a visitarlo todos los días, hablábamos a montones y él me mostraba libros y fotografías de cada uno de los lugares que yo quería visitar, hasta que un día…. Mi madre se preguntó a donde yo iba, así que fue de visita a donde mi tía para conversar un poco con ella y me encontró en la mansión hablando con Severus…. Creo que mi madre y mi tía quedaron “encantadas” por nuestra cercanía que a la semana siguiente ya nuestro compromiso está arreglado.

 

Remus dio un respiro — Oh…Ya veo...

 

—Sí… No me molesto, ya había “conocido” el mundo gracias a Severus…. Nos casamos, la ceremonia fue sencilla aunque despampanante como le gustaba a mi madre demostrar cada una de las riquezas que poseíamos…. — Dijo recordando aquel día — Nos mudamos a nuestra propia mansión junto con dos elfos domésticos… Comencé ayudar a mi padre en los negocios y Severus se quedaba en casa  al pendiente de que siempre estuviera perfecta y todo siempre lo fuera….  Entonces, poco a poco me fui….resignando… conformado, esa sería mi vida, esa sería la vida de Sirius Black…. No me quejaba de Severus….el…él es maravilloso, comprensivo, me case con una persona que comprende mis gustos que tiene casi el mismo carácter que yo y que nunca me juzgo… Seguía viendo los libros con el tiempo libre que tenía pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a la que la vieja Slytherin tenía para mí.

 

—Pero escapaste…. — Dijo Remus con una sonrisa — Lograste irte….

 

 

—Si…fue realmente confuso  — Recordó Sirius — Fue una noche, hace tres años, Severus me despertó a mitad de la noche diciendo que “había un barco de Hufflepuff que acaba de partir” No entendí lo que me quería decir así que me explico rápido y me dijo “larguémonos de aquí, Sirius”.  Me puse nervioso y me confundí mas entonces, Severus me bajó de la cama y me tiró una túnica abrigada…. ¡Juro que nunca en vida me había entusiasmado tanto! Bueno… Creo que compite con el día que me case con Severus.

 

James sonrió y miró sorprendido a su amigo — ¿Entonces tú y el escaparon? ¿Pero porque no…?

 

—Él me engaño — Dijo Sirius — A pesar de lo peligroso que era volar en escoba sobre el mar, alcanzamos el barco de Hufflepuff en menos de quince minutos,  un hombre nos estaba esperando y eso me hizo pensar que Severus ya había acordado todo, yo bajé primero de la escoba y luego esperé que Severus hiciera lo mismo….pero no lo hizo. Cuando me volteo a verlo había subido la escoba casi dos metros sobre mí, me lanzo un baúl reducido con dinero y parte de mi ropa.

 

 

**—Flash Back —**

 

 

—Pero que…. — Sirius alzó la mirada — ¡Baja de la escoba, Severus!

 

El pelinegro sonrió, sacó algo de su bolsillo.

 

  — Hay dinero dentro y también ropa — Le dijo a su marido, tirándole un baúl reducido — Pórtate bien y diviértete, Sirius…

 

El corazón de Sirius latió fuerte — ¿Qué? ¡Deja de bromear, Severus! — Le pidió — ¿No dijiste que nos iríamos? ¿No lo dijiste?

 

El pelinegro suspiró, bajó la mirada para poder ver bien a su marido — ¿No te lo he dicho, Sirius? No soy una persona de aventuras...

 

**—Fin del Flash —**

 

 

—Se fue después de decirme eso, ni siquiera se apiado de mis gritos, me dejo tirado en el barco —  Se rió suave pero se podía notar que recordaba el hecho con tristeza — Un excelente maestro del engaño. Pensé que viviríamos esta aventura juntos…. — Se quitó su collar y abrió el camafeo — Pero me tocó a mí solo.

 

Remus y James pudieron ver la pequeña fotografía que se encontraba a dentro, un sonriente y unos cuantos años menor… Severus Black.

 

—Sí, pero has vivido muchas aventuras…. Haz conocido muchos lugares — Dijo sonriente Remus — ¡Y todavía faltan muchos por descubrir!

 

Sirius suspiró, cerró el camafeo y se lo puso de nuevo — Sí… Faltan muchos por descubrir — repitió el hombre — Pero…. Los que siempre quise conocer ya logre verlos y…. — Observó a Severus.

 

—¿Y….? — Repitió Remus concierto temor.

 

 

—Este último mes lo he pensado….y hoy al salvar a Severus y encontrarlo de nuevo he confirmado mis ideas….

 

James observó como la sonrisa de Remus tembló — ¿Qué quieres decir? — Dijo el de lentes por su amigo ojimiel.

 

—Regresaré…. Regresaré a casa — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa —  Regresaré a casa junto a Severus.

 

Remus comenzó a negar — Pero… pero…. ¡T-todavía faltan más lugares que visitar….que conocer! Eres libre….aquí.

 

Sirius miró a su amigo — Siempre fui libre, Remus — Se recostó a un lado de Severus, trayendo su rostro hasta su pecho — Pero….esta “libertad” que adquirí cuando me fui de Slytherin siempre fue vacía…. Desde niño siempre desee conocer el mundo, pero cuando me casé lo desee conocer con Severus.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

La garganta de Lupin dolió, tal vez era por el llanto que estaba reteniendo en ese momento, asintió a  las palabras de su amigo.  Y miró al hombre dormido en la cama de Sirius…. — ¿C-cuando regresaran? — Preguntó Lupin con voz temblorosa.

 

Sirius suspiró — Primero tengo que decírselo y segundo…..tengo que decírselo al capitán — Les dijo — Me ha ayudado mucho desde que….bueno, me fui de Slytherin.

 

Ambos asintieron y Sirius vio a sus amigos — Escríbanme — Les pidió — No vayan a olvidarse de su amigo, chicos.

 

—Ni tú de nosotros, Sirius — Dijo James al hombre que en poco tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo — Fue bueno toparse con un desertor de la elegante Slytherin.

 

Sirius rió solo un poco — Prácticamente no deserté, mi esposo me echó de casa ¿Qué triste, no?

 

James y Sirius rieron un poco, Remus se limitaba a dar cortas sonrisas.

 

—B-bueno — Dijo el hombre de ojos color miel — Tenemos que regresar al trabajo…

 

—Arg…. ¿Seguir pelando papas? — Dijo aburrido James, acomodándose sus lentes — No quiero…

 

Remus respiró profundo y no dijo nada, salió del camarote y fue directo a la cocina.

 

No podía estar pasando. Nada de esto podía estar pasando. Solo era… Solo era una pequeña pesadilla en la que se encontraba atrapado… ¡Sirius no podía irse! ¡No! Aprovecho de llorar por unos minutos ya que se encontraba solo… Se había enamorado, se había enamorado de Sirius Black, de un hombre maravilloso y valiente…. La vida que se había imaginado a su lado se iba desmoronando poco a poco….

 

—Amar es una maravilla, pero que tristeza se siente cuando no se tiene esperanza alguna — Murmuro el capitán Dumbledore en la entrada de la cocina, sobresaltando al hombre que lloraba en silencio.

 

—S-señor — tartamudeo Remus, limpiándose las lágrimas — Yo….

 

Dumbledore sonrió triste — Algunas veces, mi muchacho, las personas que queremos no están destinadas para nosotros — Le dijo suspirando.

 

Lupin, asintió, destrozado soltó algunas lágrimas más en presencia del anciano hombre — Yo….yo realmente pensé que tendría alguna oportunidad.

 

—Remus… — Le tuteó Dumbledore — Ya pronto vendrá otra oportunidad con una persona distinta, solo hay que esperar….

 

El hombre asintió, respiró profundo y sonrió tímidamente, agradeciendo con ese gesto la preocupación de su capitán hacia él — Gracias… Señor.

 

Albus sonrió también, y segundos después llegó James — Vale… ya estoy aquí… — Miró a su capitán y luego a Remus — ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó, algo confundido.

 

Albus rió un poco y negó — no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver — Dijo, yéndose del lugar.

 

James frunció el ceño confundido — ¿Qué quiere decir? — Le preguntó a su amigo.

 

Remus suspiró y pateó otro saco de papas en dirección a su amigo.

 

***************

 

Severus despertó algo desorientado, parpadeó algunas veces y se preguntó por unos segundos en donde diablos se encontraba.

 

—¿Ya despertó el príncipe? — Preguntó una voz maldadosa a su lado, volteo el rostro y se encontró el sonriente rostro de Sirius Black,su primo, Su esposo.

 

—Oh…. ¿Entonces no eres una alucinación? — Bromeó, fingiendo decepción el hombre.

 

Sirius bufó — Alucinación o no, me explicaras porque carajos te encontraba flotando en un pedazo de madera a mitad del mar.

 

—Es una larga historia… — Dijo el pelilargo, tomando asiento sobre la cama — Tengo hambre.

 

—Primero la historia — Exigió Sirius, mirando a su esposo a los ojos — y luego algo de comida y si te portas bien…algo más — Dijo animado. 

 

Severus Black, arqueó su ceja y miró a su marido — ¿Así me recibes después de tres años? ¿El primer día ya quieres follar? — Dijo el hombre — ¿Quieres que me crea la vil mentira que no te has acostado con nadie estos tres años?

 

—Siempre te he sido fiel — Dijo Sirius, acercando su rostro al de Severus y dándole un suave beso en los labios —…. No tocaría a otro hombre que no fueras tú…

 

Prince, enarcó una ceja — ¿Y mujer? — Preguntó.

 

—Dije hombre — Repitió Sirius sincero.

 

El hombre rodó sus ojos negros — Debería pedirte el divorcio por eso… — Le dijo a su marido — Pero siempre me has mandado libros y cartas, ¿Esa es tu forma de soborno hacia mí? Espero y no hayas dejado un hijo por ahí, Sirius.

 

Sirius rió un poco, agarró las manos de Severus y la apretó contra las suyas — Como te extrañe, Severus… A ti y a tu encantador humor.

 

—Owww… — Murmuró el pálido a su esposo —  Lo sé, soy inolvidable, querido.

 

Ambos rieron, se miraron a los ojos y juntaron sus labios ansiosos, Sirius atrapó la cintura de Severus y lo atrajo hacia él — ¿Y tú….me has sido fiel, Severus?

 

—Creo….creo que me tendrías que cortar la mano — Bromeó el Slytherin, a su marido — Solo con ella, te he sido infiel.

 

Sirius sonrió, abrazó a Severus y respiró su olor — ¿Qué hacías a mitad del mar? ¿Por qué es  culpa de Malfoy y que hacías con él?

 

—Era una bella tarde de verano — Bromeó el hombre, comenzando a narrar la historia —  En realidad, estaba en mi mansión…

 

—Nuestra mansión — Corrigió Sirius.

 

Severus rodó los ojos.

 

 — Estaba en mi mansión, deleitándome con uno de los ridículos libros de romance que me enviaste — Comenzó a decir — Cuando llegó mi padre junto con Lucius invitándome a dar un paseo en barco.

 

—Tan lindo mi suegro ¿Ya Malfoy mató a nuestra prima para casarse contigo? — Preguntó en broma Sirius.

 

Severus bufó.

 

 — Él y Narcissa tienen hijo — Le anunció — Se llama Draco, yo soy su padrino.

 

—Otro Malfoy más en el mundo — Dijo Sirius con decepción — Difícilmente mataría a la madre su hijo en su carrera por casarte contigo.

 

El pelinegro le dio un codazo a su marido  y prosiguió.

 

 — Obviamente,  ignoré la invitación, no saldría de mi casa, no me subiría a un maldito bote…. Lastimosamente, fui arrastrado por mi padre y Lucius hasta el barco, subimos y todo iba bien ¡Hasta que un maldito calamar gigante golpe un lado del barco! — Dijo molesto — Me caí al agua y por desgraciada opte por agarrarme de algo.y ese algo era uno de los malditos tentáculos del calamar… Termine arrastrado hasta aquí, aunque no sé cómo termine sobre el pedazo de madera. — terminó de contar.

 

El rostro de Sirius se frunció — Tal vez termine en Azkaban en esta semana — Dijo el hombre — ¡Matare al imbécil de Malfoy cuando lo tenga al frente!

 

Severus rodó los ojos y peino su cabello hacia atrás — con unos cuantos crucios bastan, Sirius — Le dijo Severus — No quiero ser el esposo de un asesino en Azkaban.

*****************

 

Todos los tripulantes, hicieron fila en la cubierta, Remus y James habían subido el caldero caliente de estofado junto con el puré de papas para ser servido a cada uno.

 

—Se podrá repetir si sobra — Les dijo Remus — Ahora, sin trampa.

 

Sirius buscó su plato y también buscó uno para Severus — Hagamos la fila — le dijo.

 

El pálido le miro consternado — ¿No tienen un comedor aquí? — Pregunto, avanzo molesto en la fila — Esto es…

 

—Así son las cosas aquí — Le dijo Remus, agarrando su plato y sirviéndole algo de estofado con puré — pero si te molesta…. Ya sabes lo debes de hacer.

 

Severus le miró fijamente — ¿Si me molesta que? ¿Debería irme a casa? … No te preocupes, Gryffindor, eso ya lo tengo claro, pronto abandonare este “hermoso” barco y me daré el bendito gusto de no ver más nunca tu ridícula cara en mi vida.  — Agarró el plato y buscó un espacio en donde sentarse.

 

—Remus…. — Le llamo Sirius — ¿Por qué……? — Le preguntó algo entristecido.

 

Pero este, celoso y rabioso no dijo nada, siguió sirviendo la comida al resto de sus compañeros.

 

**********

 

El cuartero, regresó al camarote, Remus fue directo a su pequeña cama y se acostó a dormir, dándoles la espalda a sus amigos.

 

—Severus… No debiste responder de esa manera a Remus — Le regañó Sirius.

 

—Disculpa por defender mi dignidad — Le respondió a su marido en voz alta, para que le escuchara el hombre que fingía dormir — Pero pronto me largare de aquí, a si no lastimare los sentimientos de la princesa.

 

James suspiró, subió a su cama que se encontraba en la parte de arriba — Hasta mañana — Les dijo.

 

—Hasta mañana — Dijo Sirius, sin dejar de mirar a Severus — Ah….vamos a dormir. — Le dijo.  Soplando la vela que se encontraba en la habitación.

 

Severus se recostó, en el pequeño espacio que le hizo Sirius — Maldita cucaracha — Susurro en voz baja en Slytherin.

 

Sirius suspiró una vez más, y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Severus, pegando su cuerpo con el de él.

 

*****************

 

Remus no supo en qué momento se durmió, pero si supo que despertó en el peor momento, se volteo con cuidado, sin hacer mucho ruido, mirando hacia la cama en donde dormía Sirius con….su esposo.

 

—Ah… — Gimoteo Severus, abrazando la cintura de Sirius con sus piernas desnudas — Y-yo….

 

Observó cómo Sirius sonreía, a pesar de la oscuridad podía verlos claramente — S-sigues siendo tan estrecho… S-severus — Murmuró con voz excitada Sirius — Tan apretado….

 

Escuchó unos cuantos jadeos, escuchó el ronroneo de Severus y los gruñidos de Sirius, eran bajos, muy bajos pero él podía escucharlos claramente, estaba paralizado, en su cama….observándolos como hacían el amor.

 

—N-no…n-no te corras adentro….por favor… — Jadeó Severus, arqueándose ligeramente al sentir a Sirius penetrarle con fuerza — P-por favor….

 

Remus, observó cómo Sirius paso sus manos bajo las piernas de Severus y la alzo levemente — ¿P-porque….? — Pregunto, con voz ronca.

 

—T-tú te quedaras….e-en cambio yo — Tapó su boca cuando Sirius comenzó a moverse con algo más de fuerza — ¡A-ah! Y-yo….yo me iré…..estaré e-en Slytherin, n-no quiero….no quiero descubrir meses después q-que e-estoy e-embarazado y….y tú no e-estarás a m-mi l-lado.

 

Sirius detuvo sus movimientos, bajó una de las piernas de Severus que sostenía, y entrelazó sus dedos contra los de él — Yo regresare contigo — Le dijo a su esposo — Ya mi aventura ha acabado, Severus.

 

El de abajo abrió los ojos impresionado, trató de contener los jadeos para decir algo, pero se arqueo nuevamente presa del orgasmo y la deliciosa sensación de la semilla de Sirius escurriéndose dentro de él.

 

Remus, volteó su cuerpo en ese momento, mordió sus labios para que nadie le escuchara llorar.

 

**************

 

El trío principal despertó temprano como acostumbraron a hacerlo — Es... es un buen día para partir — Dijo Sirius a sus dos amigos — Realmente los... Extrañare.

 

James se acercó al pelilargo y le dio un fuerte abrazo — Te escribiremos, te molestaremos hasta el día en que por fin mueras — Le dijo, terminaron el abrazo y miraron a Remus — ¿Cierto?

 

El ojimiel asintió, se acercó a Sirius y le abrazo….  Se sentía  su olor… su calor, lo extrañaría tanto...

 

—Sí… Te hartaras de nosotros — Bromeó, sonriente.

 

Sirius sonrió, y Severus desde la cama rodó los ojos por la despedida.

 

—Qué conmovedor — Dijo Severus, tomando asiento — y yo que te tire de la escoba cuando nos despedimos.

 

Sirius miró a su esposo, agarró un mechón de su cabello y lo jaló — Me debes esa.

 

Severus bufó — Sí, sí, ya veré como te vengas, Black… — Se puso de pie.

 

Sirius buscó su baúl, el cual se encontraba reducido, lo agrandó y sacó sus finas túnicas, buscó aquella verde con bordados plateados que solía ponerse cuando vivía en Slytherin, la sacó y se la puso después de bañarse.

 

—Qué recuerdos… — Dijo, amarándose el cabello como habituaba hacerlo antes — Me falta el cochero y los caballos.

 

Severus suspiró, el ya también se encontraba vestido, llevaba la túnica gris con la que fue rescatado —  Sí…Estoy seguro que extrañas los comentarios ácidos de Filch.

 

—Mi viejo Squib — Dijo con fingida melancolía — ¿No ha muerto el muy maldito?

 

—Sirius —  Severus rodó los ojos — Reduce el baúl ¿Cuándo nos iremos de aquí?

 

—Creo el capitán nos dejara cerca de un puerto y de ahí tomaremos un barco directo a Slytherin.

 

Severus asintió, todos salieron del camarote y esperaron en la cubierta al capitán, pero, al pudieron divisar a unos cuantos metros a un barco que se acercaba a ellos, con la bandera ondeante de Slytherin.

 

—Oh… vaya — Dijo Severus con una sonrisa — Se nos adelantó el viaje, mejor.

 

Sirius entrecerró los ojos, y notó la presencia del capitán a un lado de el — ¿Usted….usted los llamo? — Preguntó.

 

El capitán asintió, los tripulantes y la pareja de esposos esperaron que el barco se acercara lo suficiente.

 

—Tom… — Saludo el capitán Dumbledore al poner la larga y gruesa tabla que actuaba como puente entre los dos barcos — ¿Cómo estás, mi muchacho? —

 

El capitán del barco de Slytherin enarcó una ceja —  No me puedo quejar, viejo — Le respondió entonces miró a Severus y luego posó su mirada sobre Sirius — Oh… Black — El  hombre rió un poco — Esto será interesante — Dijo.

 

—¿Severus? ¿Severus, estas bien? — Lucius apareció, algo agitado cruzo hasta el barco Gryffindor.

 

—No he muerto — Dijo el Slytherin, mirando a su amigo — Y además… — Miró a Sirius.

 

El rubio frunció el ceño al verle.

 

 — ¡Tú…! ¡Tú! ¡Maldito bastardo! — Se acercó con toda la intensión de pelear, pero Sirius fue más rápido,  alzó su brazo y volvió su mano puño, estrechándolo contra la pulida cara de Lucius Malfoy.

 

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mi esposo — Dijo con furia Sirius — Ya regrese yo para espantarte, maldito rubio.

 

Malfoy se puso de pie, tanteo su túnica buscando su varita.

 

 — ¡Eres un maldito sinvergüenza! ¡Abandonaste a Severus! ¡No tienes ninguna derecho a ... — Otro  puño más le fue dado, rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso.

 

—Me aburres, Malfoy — Sirius se sobó la mano, y Severus vio a su pobre amigo con la nariz desbordada de sangre — ¡Yo soy el marido de Severus! ¡Supéralo de una maldita vez!

 

Agarró la mano de Severus, y le ayudó a pasar al barco contrario, entonces Sirius se subió a la tabla que hacía de puente y miro a sus amigos, al capitán y a sus otros compañeros con los cuales compartió durante tres años de su vida,  con los que compartió esa anhelada libertad que siempre deseó, pero que con el transcurso de los días y meses se volvió vacía.

 

Comprendió, durante ese tiempo que la verdadera libertad es aquella que disfrutas con la persona que amas, miró a Severus, el cual le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Y él ya tenía a esa persona.

 

Él siempre había sido libre, y lo fue a un más cuando conoció y regresó con Severus.

 

FIN♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bueno he aquí la parte final!  
> espero y les haya gustado!  
> Bye ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno he aquí la primera parte de una corta historia de esta pareja.  
> No soy muy fanática al Sirius x Severus xD pero me gusto escribirla. tal ves en un futuro haga un mini fic de ellos.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> No olvides dejar tu comentario.


End file.
